Meditation Room
This is a room where Babidi usually meditates. Description It's the only room with a little reception before entering. The purpose of this tiny room is to prepare yourself mentally before entering. It's walls are just paper japanese walls, usually used in old japanese houses. It has a scent of green tea. This tiny room has a very good ventilation system as sometimes, before entering, Babidi rips wind in there to try to not disturb the ambiance of the meditation room or have any urge to fart in the middle of the session. The walls of the reception has been repaired two times in the past due to some gassy accident. The door that leads to the hall is a white wooden door colored cream with a little glass window. And the other doors that lead to the main room are sliding paper doors. There's another sliding paper door in the main room, this one leads to the Meditation Room Storage As of the main room: the meditation room, The floor is covered by a comfortible tatami colored light purple. The walls are painted purple with little white dots. On the walls are two shelves nailed to them where there are some aromatic candles to set up the mood. In the middle of the room there's a low table with a bow with water and a square white plate with some green tea powder on it. In front of the table there's a pillow where the person who's going to meditate has to sit. This pillow is changed once a week, as it catches the stench of Babidi's ass thoughout the week. Rules # Only Babidi is allowed in the meditation room. Only if there's an emergency, one of his servant is able to enter. # Not entering after eating due to gas leaks. # The only drink avalible inside the meditation room is the green tea that is already inside. # The sitting pillow must be remplaced once a week. The smell of it at the end can interrupt the meditation session. # The only person who can remplace stuff like candles or the pillow is Babidi himself. # The meditation can be practiced totally nude or with ceremonial clothes # If you enter the jacuzzi, wait one to two hours before entering Items found in it * Green tea powder * Green tea * Meditation Pillow * Ten different scent candles History This room doesn't have that much history. Babidi has been visiting this room four times a week since he moved to the mansion. He doesn't want anyone to interrupt his meditation session or contaminate the room, so he's pretty much the only being that can enter and interact with the items inside the room. A year ago, while preparing to enter the room in the reception, he released the gas he was storing since dinner, which happened just an hour ago. The dinner was very rich in meat, this made sir Babidi particularly gassy, so his releaving was kind of violent and much more than what he wanted. The paper walls needed to be repaired. Just a month after, after falling asleep in the jacuzzi for four hours, he decided to go meditate at midnight. The movement caused by the constant bubling of the water upsetted his stomach, ending in another gassy incident that required to repair the paper walls once more. Blueprint Category:Rooms